


In Our Own Little Ways

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Supernatural one-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Dean gets a good night's sleep for once. It is only when he wakes up that he realizes why.





	In Our Own Little Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> P.S. The author had written this fic for destiel anniversary 2016

Finally being able to stretch out in a comfortable bed that was all his was Dean’s favorite part of the end of a good hunt. The soft sheets slid like butter against his skin, and he relished the soft touch. But… still he felt like there was something missing.

 

A thought then finally caressed Dean’s mind. It came to him, gentle as a summer breeze, blowing through his mind and held him firm and tight, as if it were for dear life. But… Dean couldn’t understand why. What was missing? He had everything he needed.

 

Right?

 

Still Dean couldn’t feel anything but longing. Longing for something he didn’t even know. It was like he needs to tell someone something, but he didn’t know who or what. There was a hole inside of him that alcohol and countless hunts could never fill, he knew that.

 

Regardless of these strange feelings that had consumed Dean’s mind, he drifted into a state between in and out of consciousness.

 

~

 

It was no surprise when Castiel felt the call of Dean’s emotions flood to his grace. He knew there was something Dean needed to tell him the second he felt it, so rather than walking down the lengthy hall of the Bunker, he flew directly to Dean’s location instead.

 

Only to find that the said location just happened to be Dean’s bed.

 

The human emotion of awkwardness that had managed to stick with Castiel long after he had regained his grace crept to him now, grabbing hold of him with its smoky hands. He was just about to “zap off” -as Dean would say- before Castiel heard a peculiar noise rumbling from the body beside him. It sounded something like his name.

 

“Cas.” It was more of an exhale than a word, but Castiel heard it more clearly the second time Dean moaned it under his breath. The Winchester then proceeded to turn to the side -the side on which Castiel was- and curled up beside the angel. Dean’s hand inched its way across the soft white sheets, searching for the warmth of Castiel’s vessel.

 

And… for some reason, it didn’t seem wrong.

 

Of course, Castiel knew that allowing Dean’s arm to curl around his torso was probably not alright with Dean, if he were awake. But at this moment, the angel could care less.

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel mumbled, his words barely audible as he pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead.

 

~

 

The feeling of emptiness. It was gone when he woke up. And in its place was… well, Dean just felt complete. For the first time since his mom had died, he felt like everything would be alright. That the world was right.

 

Dean didn’t want to open his eyes. Not yet. It wasn’t every day that he got a good night’s sleep that was longer than four hours or interrupted by nightmares. And he wanted to linger in the warm bed and feeling of rejuvenation just a little longer. Plus the heat from the body beside him was helping-

 

Wait.

 

The body next to him?

 

With a start, Dean bolted upright, a gun aimed at…

 

“Cas?”

 

Blue eyes peered up at the newly awoken hunter. The angel yawned as he stretched, but Dean continued to hold up his gun, just in case it wasn’t Cas. So much for trying to stay calm and peaceful.

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas looked from Dean to the gun and back. “What’s the gun for?”

 

“Why are you in my bed?”

 

“My grace sensed that you needed me last night. So I came here, but you were already asleep.”

 

“Why didn’t you leave?” At this, Cas turned his gaze away, and Dean saw a bit of a flush crawl up the angel’s neck.

 

“I considered doing so. But… But you wrapped your arm around me, and I fell asleep at your side.” Blue eyes finally worked up the courage to meet green, but it was the hunter’s cheeks that were now burning red.

 

“The… You… You’re making that up!”

 

“Dean, why would I do such a thing?”

 

“I… I don’t know!”

 

“Dean, calm down.” Cas said with a soft tone, yet there was something ethereally holding about it. And when Dean opened his mouth to retort, he _did_ feel his muscles relax. Cas’ command coursed through Dean’s body, letting go of all his fears and doubts till all he felt was bliss.

 

Cas was here. Everything would be okay.

 

Slowly, Dean retracted his gun, slipping it under the pillow. But in a second instant, he thought better of it, and placed it on his bedside table. He wouldn’t need it. Again, he settled down beside the angel and huddled into Cas’ chest.

 

He almost wanted to say something. Something that would thank Cas or to tell him how much he mattered to Dean. He wanted to tell Cas everything he had ever felt for him, and all that he would. That Cas was the thing he needed to be complete. That waking up to Cas was the most beautiful thing ever. Dean longed for the words to tell Cas how he felt, something that would convey all the emotions and thoughts and feelings Dean was never able to say.

 

But all that came out was: “Don’t tell Sam.”

 

“Alright.”

  
With the sound of Castiel’s heart beating next to his ear softly, Dean closed his eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep next to his angel.

~

And he knew what Dean meant. Castiel had always been able to figure out Dean Winchester's own little ways of telling the angel that his hunter loved him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *tired voice*Like I said, this fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys
> 
> Alsoooo ANY STUCKY/MARVEL FANS HERE??????


End file.
